


Prayer

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Face-Fucking, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: i decided to write porn. Don't @ me.





	Prayer

Juno likes sucking Peter's dick a lot. Knowing that he can make the man's compartmentalization crumble under his tongue like Mars' soft clouds on a summer day is riveting, and makes him feel like he's special. Like he's worth being thought of. Because even if Juno is a horrible, disgusting, annoying human being, even if he doesn't deserve a single thing, not to mention Nureyev, at least he can still do that. At least there's something he can give.

 

Peter runs a finger across his lips when Juno pulls off his dick and looks up at him. The lipstick stains his hand.

 

"Fuck, Juno." He breathes ruggedly. "You're exquisite like this, darling. Absolutely stunning." His hand is trailed on the back of his head, gentle. Juno's still breathing hard on his cock, and he whimpers.

 

Juno holds his cock in his hands and looks at Nureyev as he licks stripes on his tip. He does it slowly enough that Peter can savor it. Slowly enough that its teasing, really. His lover tightens his grip in his hair. "Juno." He moans, as he takes him a bit deeper. "You-" He's breathing so hard, and Juno loves this. He loves hearing those stuttering breaths, and his quaking legs while Juno can feel his knees bruising into the carpet beneath him. "You're so hot, sweetheart. You're such a pretty little thing-" He gasps like he's been drowning and coming up for air as Juno slides his tongue over him. "My god, you're so- _so good_. _Good boy, ooh fuck, Juno."_

 

He's moving faster now, sucking harder on him, and gathering more saliva onto his member. He gives open mouthed kisses onto him. He's loud a lot of the time when they're in bed, or doing things like this. So right now it's no surprise that he's moaning and shivering. " _You're so fucking pretty."_ He pants, as he shifts his hips and Juno takes him into his throat. With Nureyev calling him all these sweet things, like it's the truth, like it's a fact, Juno can almost-just a hair's depth away- almost believe it. He moans around him, and Peter throws his head back, and gasps in a language Juno hasn't even heard of.

 

Juno swallows over and over around him, as Peter fucks his face like it's the only thing he wants to do. Like nothing else in the world can compare to Juno choking on his cock.

 

He pulls back Juno's head by his hair, and thrusts into him. Juno's nails are digging into his thighs. He can't breathe. He doesn't need to. He doesn't want to. "You're _so good, Juno_." Those long fingers are pulling and pulling. Running through his hair over and over. " _My goddess, my treasure, such a good boy, oh god, oh_ _ **god**_ _."_

 

He moans around his dick, and Peter grips his hair hard as he comes down his throat. His boyfriend pants hard and says his name in between moans like it's the only thing he can think to remember.

 

Once he pulls Juno off his dick, and has his sanity return back to himself, he trails a gentle, trembling hand across his forehead. Like he wants to see Juno's face, and won't stand for his hair blocking any part of the view. He probably looks completely wrecked. Come dripping from his lips, lipstick on his neck, and smeared on his face. Maybe Nureyev likes the view, but Juno has to wonder how he can look at his body scarred and mauled to hell and back and _like it_ _._

 

Juno swallows. It feels like galaxy could be washed away, and it wouldn't matter.  Because Peter Nureyev is looking at him like he's the most gorgeous goddamn thing he's ever seen. His thumb swipes over his cheekbone, and Peter draws his breath. "Get on the bed, love." Soft but demanding.

 

He lays on the bed and looks up at the ceiling for a few seconds. Then Peter comes back into view, with his suit off, and a bottle of lube on the bed. He kisses Juno soft and slow like they have all the time in the world. Like he would rather be kissing Juno than touching the stars.

 

He has a hand twirling his fingers on his waist, up to his chest so he can skim his fingers over his nipples under the thin dress. "I love you." He murmurs under his ear when he stops kissing him. Nureyev trails kisses down Juno's Adams Apple, leaving the red awakening of lipstick. Down to his collar bone, which Peter grazes his fingers against. "You're so beautiful." He says before kissing his sternum. "Lovely, gorgeous little thing. Jesus, do you have any idea?..."

 

Then he dances his tongue on Juno's nipple until its hard and glistening with spit. He presses kisses down his stomach, and then peppering his thighs. He grazes his teeth there, not biting, but just touching the sharp points of his teeth into that delicate skin.

 

" _Peter._ " He says in a small, vulnerable voice that's still rough from earlier.

 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are when you say my name?" He whispers into his skin. "You sound so gorgeous."

 

"If I'm so gorgeous, then why don't you- _fuck."_ He squeezes his thigh, and leaves a starting hickey on the place where his leg connects with hid torso.

 

"I will, don't worry darling."

 

He's sucking stark bruises into his skin, and purposefully neglects his hard cock. The he moves Juno's legs up, kissing under his balls, before licking the sensitive flesh of his ass." _Peter."_ He moans. "You don't-oh _fuck-_ you don't have to-"

 

"Want to." Peter says as he leaves his ass and mouths under his thigh. "Want to make you feel good."

 

He's shivering and gasping and moving his hips in tangent with Nureyev's tongue. Peter grabs the lube, as he slicks up his fingers. The first finger enters him, and quickly the second.

 

Juno's legs shake as he touches his prostate. He whole body squirming on this man's fingers. Peter's other hand is splayed out on his chest. "Remember to breathe, love." He whispers. And _fuck_ breathing seems so insurmountably stupid right now. He can't remember to do anything but move his whole body with Peter's hand, and grip the sheets to ground himself.

 

"Please, oh god _please_ , _Peter_."

 

"Oh sweetheart I wish you could see yourself. You somehow always convince yourself that you're not beautiful. But if you could see yourself through my mind's eye, why, you would fall in love with yourself."

 

Then Peter starts to lick stripes up Juno's cock, and he sobs at the feeling. Then he comes. His mouth open wide, his fingers gripping the sheets. His eyes in to back of his head, and gasping tightly with skipping breaths.

 

He can feel his air moving deep into his battered lungs as he comes back down to earth. His whole body is relaxed, like all the bones decided to turn to feathers.

 

Peter kisses Juno's forehead, and it feels so intimate and warm, that Juno can seem to let himself have it. Everyone's selfish. At least a little. Right now, Juno can be too.


End file.
